Inu x Boku
by Harukichi Aizawa
Summary: Seijuuro Akashi, pemuda tampan dan kaya raya, dipertemukan dengan seekor anjing...yang ternyata adalah manusia? Bangunkan Akashi, mungkin dia sedang bermimpi. Warning! Shounen-Ai, BL, semi OOC atau mungkin sudah OOC? Entahlah, dibaca aja! No flame please oTL


Inu x Boku

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing: AkaKuro

A/N: Fic ini saya buat setelah menonton anime Inu x Boku. Hanya 4 episode, tapi terlintas di benak saya untuk membuat salah satu fic dengan memakai judul tersebut, dan menurut saya pair yang cocok untuk fic ini adalah Akashi dan Kuroko. Mohon maaf, demi kepentingan cerita, Kuroko akan saya jadikan manusia setengah anjing. (saya harap tidak ada yang tersinggung ya =/\=) Semua tau Tetsuya Nigou kan? Itu loh, anjing yang sering nempel sama Kuroko. Nah, disini Nigou itu berperan sebagai Kuroko dalam mode anjingnya (kebetulan mereka persis, jadi tidak repot untuk membayangkan seperti apa Kuroko dalam mode anjing.)

Saya harap dalam cerita ini, tidak ada yang tersinggung, atau marah ya. Mohon untuk tidak flame saya TwT) *belom siap*

Warning: Shounen-Ai, BL, tata bahasa kacau, mungkin OOC, dsb.

Hope you like it!

.

.

Sore itu, langit yang awalnya jingga kini berubah menjadi kelabu, terdominasi oleh awan hitam yang menyelimuti langit, angin berhembus pelan. Akashi dapat merasakan rintik hujan yang membasahi _gakuran-_nya.

Pemuda bersurai merah darah itu awalnya tak peduli, dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju stasiun—berharap agar segera sampai ke _mansion_nya yang mewah dan nyaman. Namun, derasnya hujan memaksanya untuk segera mencari tempat berteduh. Lagipula, ia tak mau membasahi tasnya yang berisi hasil tes akademik—yang akan ia tunjukkan kepada sang Ayah.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya—berusaha mencari tempat yang aman untuk berteduh dari derasnya hujan. _Bingo_! Ia menemukan sebuah gedung tua—yang kelihatannya sudah tak ditempati lagi. Ia pun berlari kecil menuju gedung tua itu, dan berteduh disana.

Akashi membuka tasnya—mengecek lembaran hasil tesnya, ia bernafas lega setelah mengetahui bahwa hasil tesnya baik-baik saja. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa membawa payung—mengingat akhir-akhir ini perkiraan cuaca sering meleset.

"Sakura!"

"Mama!"

Jeritan anak kecil ditengah hujan mengintrupsi Akashi dari kegiatannya. Ia bisa melihat, seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini berlari menuju gadis kecil yang sedang membawa boneka—tengah menangis. Ia juga bisa melihat, seorang pria dengan pakaian kantoran turun dari mobilnya, berlari menyusul—menghampiri sang Ibu dan anak tadi, lalu memeluk mereka.

Akashi tersenyum pahit melihat momen mengharukan secara_ live_ dihadapannya, dadanya terasa sesak. Kalau boleh jujur, ia iri dengan gadis kecil itu, bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Ibu. Sedangkan dirinya? Sangat mustahil jika hal itu bisa terjadi. Ya, sangat mustahil.

—Karena, Ibunya sudah meninggal, saat dirinya masih berumur delapan tahun.

"Guk! Guk!"

Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati seekor anjing—yang kalau Akashi tidak salah, adalah anjing jenis Alaska Malamute—sedang menyapanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana keluargamu?" Ia menundukkan badannya, membelai kepala anak anjing dengan bulu hitam putih—yang ternyata lembut itu. Akashi terpana saat itu juga ketika melihat mata seindah biru langit yang dimiliki anjing tersebut.

Akashi menatap kardus yang ditempati anjing itu, disana terdapat tulisan '_Tolong rawat Anjing ini_.' yang tertempel di muka kardus tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, sepertinya anjing ini dibuang oleh pemiliknya, begitu pikir Akashi.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya hujan pun reda. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk memungut anjing itu, dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Yah, apa salahnya berbuat baik? Lagipula, anjing itu terlihat ramah dan lucu.

—Setidaknya bisa menemani dirinya yang selalu kesepian.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda." satu persatu _maid_ membungkukkan badan mereka, memberi salam kepada Tuan Muda Seijuuro. Akashi terus berjalan—mengacuhkan sapaan dari gadis-gadis cantik yang sedang melemparkan senyuman palsu kepadanya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati sesosok pria dengan_ tuxedo_ hitam sedang berdiri tegap didepannya. "Tuan muda, anda darimana saja? Kami semua menghawatirkan an—"

"Hyuuga." Akashi memotong pembicaraan pemuda bernama lengkap Hyuuga Junpei itu. "Dimana ayah?" tanyanya.

Kepala pelayan di _mansion_ itu membetulkan kacamatanya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Beliau sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa minggu, ada urusan yang harus segera diselesaikan."

"Apa ada pesan untukku?" tanya Akashi antusias.

Hyuuga menggeleng. "Maaf, Tuan. Beliau tidak menyampaikan apapun."

"Begitu ya.." lirih Akashi.

"Maaf, Tuan. Anjing ini mi—"

"Akashi-_sama_!" Keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara. Ah, rupanya itu Aida Riko, salah satu _maid_ di _mansion_ Akashi. Ia berjalan menghampiri Akashi dengan bringas.

"Yaampun, kenapa basah begini.. Anda harus segera mandi, Tuan, kalau tidak, anda bisa terserang flu. Saya sudah menyiapkan air panas." Riko mengamati _gakuran_ Akashi yang basah—efek terkena hujan tadi.

"Hyuuga."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Siapkan susu dan makanan untuk anak anjing ini." perintah Akashi.

"Siap laksanakan, Tuan." Hyuuga pun pergi meninggalkan Akashi dan Riko.

"Riko, bersihkan anak anjing ini." perintah Akashi lagi.

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Akashi!"

.

.

Akashi memasuki kamar bernuansa merah-hitamnya yang terbilang cukup luas. Terdapat sebuah tempat tidur besar untuk dua orang—yang diapit oleh dua _night table, wardrobe_ dengan ukiran naga, meja belajar beserta rak buku mini—yang sengaja diletakkan di kamar, karena Akashi sangat suka membaca buku, sofa merah persegi, dan sebuah _dressing table_ yang letaknya berdekatan dengan _wardrobe._

Pemuda dengan tinggi 173cm itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat didalam kamarnya, dan mulai membasuh dirinya.

Zrassh!

Akashi merenung ditengah guyuran shower yang kini membasahi surai kemerahannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di dinding.

Beginikah rasanya menjadi seorang putra tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan Seijuuro Corps? Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, banyak orang yang mengagumi dan memuja-mujanya, bahkan ada yang mengatakan ingin hidup seperti Akashi yang hidup dalam kemewahan dan kebahagiaan.

Persetan dengan kemewahan, kebahagiaan, atau apapun yang mereka katakan—nyatanya, mereka tak tau betul kehidupan Akashi yang sebenarnya.

Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa hidup dalam _mansion_ yang megah, kekayaan yang melimpah, dilayani oleh puluhan _maid_ yang cantik, dan pelayanan yang khusus, kau bisa merasakan hangatnya keluarga. Itu adalah hal yang tabu, sangat tabu bagi seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Selama ini, Akashi tinggal bersama Ayahnya—yang sangat kaya dan membesarkannya dengan mental 'mulia disemua bidang' agar disebut layak dalam keluarga mereka. Selama ini, Akashi melakukannya, karena ia menjunjung tinggi Ayahnya, karena ia menghormati Ayahnya. Karena ia menyayangi Ayahnya.

Tapi, Ayahnya tak pernah menunjukkan rasa bangganya kepada Akashi. Ia hanya menyuruh Akashi agar menjadi anak yang berguna, dan tidak mempermalukan keluarga.

Selama ini Akashi belajar dengan giat, selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di sekolah—bahkan mengalahkan Midorima yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya. Ia selalu menerapkan sikap disiplin—yang sudah ditanamkan sejak ia masih kecil, yang pada akhirnya disegani teman-temannya, dan tunduk kepada Akashi.

—Walaupun sebenarnya, bukan itu yang diinginkan Akashi.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Tuan." sapa Hyuuga saat menyadari Akashi yang turun ke lantai dasar. "Apakah anda ingin makan malam, Tuan? Kami sudah menyiapkannya di meja makan. Menu hari ini ada—"

"Dimana Riko?" tanya Akashi _to the point_. Hyuuga membetulkan dasi yang seakan mencekiknya saat itu. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulut, namun suara gonggongan anjing mendahuluinya.

"Guk!" Ah, beruntungnya Hyuuga. Riko datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Ini dia, Tuan Akashi! Sudah bersih dan wangi~" kata Riko seraya menyerahkan anjing itu kepada Akashi. Akashi menatap anjing itu dengan tatapan datar, mata _heterochromatic_-nya memandangi wajah anjing itu lama, sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya kepada Hyuuga dan Riko.

"Kira-kira..nama yang cocok untuk anjing ini, apa?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Riko memasang pose berpikir. Sementara Hyuuga berdehem.

"Kuroko!" kata Riko.

"Shiro!" Hyuuga tak mau kalah.

Akashi memasang wajah berpikir. Setelah sekian lama, ia pun mulai membuka suara. "Jika dilihat dari warna bulunya yang lebih dominan hitam, memang yang paling cocok adalah Kuroko."

Entah, rasanya Hyuuga ingin sekali menyendiri di pojok kamar. Sementara Riko, ia hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajah Hyuuga yang menurutnya lucu.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi membaca huruf kanji yang terukir di kalung biru—yang entah sejak kapan, melingkar di leher Kuroko.

"Mungkin itu nama keluarga pemiliknya?"

.

.

Cit. Cit. Cit.

Sinar mentari masuk dengan tidak sopannya melalui celah-celah jendela di kamar bernuansa merah hitam itu. Menyadarkan Akashi dari alam mimpi. Perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya—menampilkan iris berbeda warna itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat orang asing yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi. Bagaimana bisa ada orang asing yang masuk ke rumah—bahkan kamarnya? Apa ada yang mematikan alarm anti maling? Atau petugas keamanan diluar sedang tidur saat bekerja? Jika iya, Akashi bersumpah akan melemparkan gunting kearah mereka satu per satu.

Pemuda itu bersurai biru langit, senada dengan warna sepasang bola matanya. Akashi mengernyitkan dahi, bola mata itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang..

Ah, bukan! Tapi seekor. Seekor anak anjing yang baru kemarin ia pungut, saat hujan deras—yang ia tidurkan diatas sofa merah persegi, yang ada dikamarnya.

Hah? Tunggu dulu.

"Jangan bilang kau.."

"_Ha'i_. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

Mind to review? ^^a


End file.
